Flower Girl
is an otherwise unnamed supporting character in the Macross 7 television series. The reason for the moniker is because she is often seen holding a bouquet of flowers, hoping to one day give it to her idol, Basara Nekki. She has appeared in several drama albums, including Macross 7 Docking Festival, Macross 7 CD Cinema 1: Mellow Heart Beat and Macross 7 CD Cinema 2: Melodious Illusion. Personality & Character Flower Girl is a timid young lady that dreams of giving her bouquet of flowers to the object of her admiration, Basara Nekki, the lead vocalist/guitarist of Fire Bomber. When not in Fire Bomber concerts or venues close to where the band members are, she is seen at the park picking flowers or listening to a Fire Bomber song on her portable radio. Towards the end of the series, she grows more and more determined to hand over her bouquet to Basara. History Post-Space War I After the devastation of Space War I left nearly the entire world in ashes, the slow, arduous reconstruction began. For some inexplicable reason, Flower Girl is present during this time period. 2045 Flower Girl is undoubtedly Basara Nekki's biggest fan. She has attended nearly every live performance of Fire Bomber, from their humble gigs at the city park up to the posh banquet hall concert in the Riviera Resort Island, with the only exceptions being the media and industry executive-exclusive events. Off-hand, she did try to enter one such event but was promptly told off by security, much to her dismay. Whenever she has the chance, the Flower Girl tries (in vain) to talk to Basara or give him a bouquet of flowers. When Fire Bomber announced they were opening "Fire Bomber Room (FBR)", the band's official homepage and chat room, Flower Girl quickly bought a computer terminal kit. After weeks of failing to access the page due to heavy traffic, she finally entered the chat room but failed to type her message in time and was logged out. Frustrated, Flower Girl realized that instead of trying to send Basara a heartfelt message, she will instead send song sung by her. She then attempts to hack the Fire Bomber site and successfully manages to send her song to the group. Following that, a ghost or spirit that lives inside a computer tries to influence Flower Girl to do its bidding. It then manipulates City 7's weather and power system, but thanks to the power of Basara's song, the threat is neutralized. She also enjoys singing to herself various Fire Bomber songs. She moonlights as "DJ Girl" on the radio where she constantly plays Fire Bomber songs, which eventually annoys her audience. At one point, she joins a singing contest and sings "Totsugeki Love Heart". Though thwarted numerous times due to bad timing, other people talking to Basara first, her own lack of assertiveness and random people taking her bouquet, she eventually triumphs in the end after she threw her bouquet in the air for Basara to catch. 2059 Flower Girl is seen attending Sheryl Nome's concert. It is unknown how old Flower Girl is at this point. Gallery FlowerGirlSmile.jpg|Flower Girl is all smiles. Cu1CSWMUEAAT2rc.jpg|Flower Girl's appearance in a 1994 magazine spread. Here, she is called "Flower Lady". FlowerGirlCry.jpg|A heartbroken Flower Girl. Macross-7-Flower-girl-ep-38.jpg|The Flower Girl with her handy portable radio containing her Fire Bomber playlists. GamlinFlower.jpg|Flower Girl meets Gamlin Kizaki. Both have the same bouquet, but intend to give it to different people. M7 Encore FlowerGirl.jpg|Flower Girl In Macross 7: Encore. M7M Flower-Girl.jpg|The Flower Girl's first and only appearance in the movie. Macross 7 GB- Gamlin & Flower Girl.PNG|Flower Girl as she appears in Macross 7 -Shake the Heart of the Galaxy- Macross 7 GB- Continue.PNG|Flower Girl in the Continue Screen of Macross 7 -Shake the Heart of the Galaxy-. Pure.gif|One of Flower Girl's many failed attempts. Notes & Trivia *She is described as a "Pure Beauty" by the Protodeviln Gavil after analyzing her Spiritia levels.Super Robot Wars Wiki * She makes a brief appearance in almost all episodes, the intro animation, the [[Macross 7: Encore|''Macross 7: Encore]] and ''Macross Dynamite 7'' OVAs as well as the movie. **Her first appearance in Macross 7: Encore was a "fan service shot", as she was standing in the park listening to the radio while a strong wind was blowing, making her skirt fly up from time to time. *In the game Macross 7 -Shake the Heart of the Galaxy-, the Flower Girl shows up at the continue screen and will smile if the player chooses to continue. Otherwise, the bouquet will be dropped with the words "Game Over". *Her Japanese VA Akiko Nakagawa also plays Sivil in the same series. **This is used as a sort of inside gag, as Sivil initially intended to possess the Flower Girl to get near Basara Nekki, but after the latter fell and disappeared from view among the crowd, she went with Akiko Houjoh instead. *While she never speaks throughout the entire series, she is known to sing "Totsugeki Love Heart" in a singing contest in the Macross 7 Docking Festival drama CD released in March 24, 1995.Macross 7 Docking Festival Drama CDFlower Girl singing "[[Totsugeki Love Heart]".] She also sings "Planet Dance" in the Macross 7: Trash drama CD released in September 21, 1996.Macross 7 Trash Drama CDFlower Girl singing "Planet Dance". *''Macross 7's'' drama CDs, starting with Macross 7 CD Cinema 1: Mellow Heart Beat has a midnight radio DJ and runaway who solely plays Fire Bomber music and shares the same voice actress as Flower Girl, leading fans to speculate whether she is the same character.Animation Wiki References External links *Gallery Showing Ger Appearances in Various Episodes Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Female Category:Humans